Miniature Communication Lacrima
by CaramelFuzz
Summary: What happens when Natsu and Lucy finally get their Miniature Communication Lacrima?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first time writing a Fanfiction but definitely not smut

Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mishima not I!

Explicit content ahead

If you're not of age nor like lemon, feel free to tap the back button.

Anything in Italics means _"thinking"_ by the way.

Hope you guys like it! feedbacks are greatly appreciated

* * *

Ever since Natsu laid eyes on Gray's Miniature Communication Lacrima, he had to get one for himself. _Warren's a freakin genius,_ Natsu thought. He fondled with the device scrolling through the home screen. He then scratched the back of his head, then paused …

"WAIT! YOU CAN SEND MESSAGES? … GRAY! … SHOW ME!"

Gray grabbed the device then rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You have to selected this icon that looks like an envelope, then all you do is tap the letters to form the words you want and hit the 'SEND' button."

Both Natsu and Lucy were astonished. "Hey Luce, let's go ask Warren if he can make us some," Natsu with bright eyes.

"Aye Sir!" She spun around on her heels.

"Yea hope you can wait 2 weeks for it," Gray chuckled.

Natsu pouted "It takes that long to make!" he whined

"What'd you expected flame-brain? It's not something you can just make with sticks and stones" Gray answered irritably

"3.2.1. here it comes" Lucy sighed

"Who are you calling flame brain? Ice-Freak!"

"I'd rather be an Ice-Freak than a pyromaniac!"

And with that a fight broke out in the guild. Natsu threw a chair at Gray and Gray dodged causing it to hit Gajeel who was sitting. The chair broke into pieces flying everywhere. A piece hitting Cana's bottle causing it to fall out of her hand and liquor splashed all over her flip flops.

"Oi! which one of you punks threw that?" Gajeel questioned.

Both completely ignoring Gajeel, he walked over to Natsu out of nowhere and punched him in the face. Gray slumped over laughing. Cana rolling up her imaginary sleeves stumbled over yelling "YOU ASSH… *hiccup* …HHOLESS BETTER PAY UP *hiccup* PAY FOR THAT BOTTLE!" Elfman yelling something about fights being "manly" and ran in.

That's one thing Lucy loved about being with Fairy Tail, there was always entertainment in the guild hall.

After much convincing from Natsu and Lucy. Natsu bribing him with being able to get him a date with someone he had a crush on in the guild. Warren finally agreed to make them their own Miniature Communication Lacrama. "But'll take 2 weeks" Warren added. "We know, we know" the two said in annoyance.

"Guess we'll just have to find us something to preoccupy our time Natsu," Lucy said waving as she left the two guys at the back of the guild. Lucy went to the job request board, she admitted to herself it'd be pretty cool to be one of the few people in Magnolia to own one of these devices. She scanned the board and found 2 jobs that should be able to cut their wait time down and handed them to Mira.

"Ouu, good choice Lucy," Mira said eyeing her "I'm guessing you're taking Natsu and Happy?"

"Yeah we go everywhere together, they're basically glued to me" Lucy replied

"Mhhmmmm" Mira smirked

Lucy catching a weird vibe from Mira smiled and made her way back to where the guys were sitting.

"Here! Let's go" Lucy demanded. Natsu's eyes widened as he came to the realization that picking up a few jobs to kill time was a perfect idea.

"Ok Luce, I'll go get my stuff and meet up at your house"

"What about Happy?" asked Lucy

Natsu sighed… "he's been spending more time around Wendy and Carla. So I guess it's just you and me"

Lucy paused, her eyebrows knotting together… "Well I'll get going"

Before she could say anything else Natsu was already through the door. Warren looked at Lucy and shrugged. "You get started on those devices Mr… and I'll also spill the beans about what your crush told me about you the other day." Lucy responded trying to play her concerned look off.

Lucy was almost home, her thoughts filled with how weird their upcoming missions might be without Happy. _"What if we both get crammed into a tight spot? what if we have to share the same bed? -she blushed and bit her lips- no no no Lucy, it's just Nastu there's nothing to get all worked up about. Natsu wouldn't know what being horny was even if it smacked him in the face_ and with that Lucy started to calm down. She was now in her room picking out what she wanted to wear while on her missions. The first one was a days travel by foot and Lucy had no intentions of walking. _Poor Natsu_ she thought to herself. They'd have to take the train to get there faster but the pay out would be worth it. "150,000 jewels! to model a new outfit line which will take up to 2 days" she squealed to herself there couldn't be a better job … split half way between her and Natsu she'd have money for rent, food, and new outfits. Their second job paid 100,000 jewels to find a lost cat. Perfect for Natsu's nose. This cat must mean something to that family if they were offering to pay that much.

* * *

Lucy decided to take a quick bath before Natsu came over. She filled the tub with warm water and her favorite soap which smelled like strawberries and vanilla. She rested her head back and drifted into a deep thought of how it felt whenever Natsu hugged her, the warmth of his body, and his rock hard core. She liked Salamander from the start but enjoyed having him around as her best friend. They both genuinely cared for each other. _Then her thoughts suddenly morphed into Natsu trailing his finger up her thighs while she sat on his lap playing in his soft pink hair. He gripped her thigh and she squirmed a little and pulled his hair "Aahh.." Natsu moaned.. Lucy bit her lip at his reaction and out of curiosity she tugged his hair again "Luuce.." he hummed while he dropped his head down to her breasts. He slid his hand under her skirt and cupped her firm ass …_

"LUCCYYY! ARE YA READY?"

Lucy was snapped abruptly out of her daydream as Natsu called for her.

"Uugghh" she whined. "I'm coming Natsu! Just gimi a sec" Scrambling around to find her clothes she sighed.. "damnit I left them out again!" Then there was a knock on the door. She quickly wrapped herself in her soft yellow towel and slightly opened the door.

"Looking for these?" a hand came through handing her her belongings.

HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET INSIDE" she cried.

"Through the window of course, I was gonna wait outside but you were taking forever. I hope you didn't fall asleep in the bathroom, I'd tease you if you came out looking like a prune" Natsu laughed.

He went back to sit on her couch, unable to get the scent of fresh Lucy out of his mind. _She smelt just like Vanilla and Strawberries, gosh I'd eat her up -Natsu licked his lips-… WAIT! .. WHAAAAT? He shook his head. Lucy? I'd be lucky if she even let me wrap my hand around her waist randomly._ Natsu was cut out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door swing open. He turned his head to her, and watched as she walked over to her room. She was wearing a red and black plaid skirt and a black crop top which showed off her toned tummy. _Damn she looked hot Nastu thought to himself._ She leaned over to get her knee high black combat boots then pulled her hair up in a messy bun. _What are you doing to me Luce, you smell and look so edible I'd rather just stay here and make it my mission to explore your soul and body._

"Hellloooo.. Natsu…!" Lucy snapped her fingers

 _Oh shit, when did she get over here_ …

"Are you drooling? … Ew Natsuuuu" she cooed

"Oh.. Uhh I was thinking about this really juicy peace of pork chop I had before coming over here"

"You're always thinking about your stomach" Lucy laughed

He grabbed her bag and his and made their way to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mishima again!

Explicit content ahead

Anything in Italics means _"thinking"_ by the way.

Hope you guys like it! feedbacks are greatly appreciated

* * *

"Doo we reallllly have to get ooon it?" Nastu whined

"Yes! Now let's go we're gonna miss it if you just stand there" Lucy urged

As soon as the train departed Natsu felt queasy. She pulled his head gently onto her lap and stoked his hair. He looked more relaxed and they both soon were taken by sleep.

Their mission lasted a little over two days because two of the modelers got food poisoning and had to go home. The two were rewarded with extra compensation for their help. They had fun together, they ate together, worked together, slept on the same bed together. They only had one bed and neither wanted to sleep on the couch. Temptations nagging at both but somehow, no one was bold enough to try anything.

After they wrapped up this mission they were off to their next one. Not far form the town they stayed at but the family was a peculiar one. They told the story of how cats were sacred to their family and this specific breed of cats were rare to this region. After getting a run down of what happened and when the cat disappeared, they were handed a picture for help and Natsu sniffed one of the cat's collar for a scent.

"Come on Natsu, let's go find this kitty"

"Aye Sir!" Natsu smiled

Almost tired of following Natsu around for about 2 hours, Lucy decided that they should take a brea… *CLLLASSSH* A huge bolt of lightening followed by thunder caused Lucy to squeal and jump on Natsu. He quickly caught her then squeezed something soft in his left hand. She let out a slight moan, then both their faces flushed with red. He let her down slowly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhh… sorry Luce.. I…"

"It's not your fault.. I was the one that jumped on you" she looked away shyly. "I was about to say we should take a break and get something to eat"

"You're right"

Natsu picked up its' scent but also noticed that a storm was on its way. He knew he had to make it fast or else he would lose the lead he had, but both their stomachs groaned for supplement. He knew Lucy gets quite irritable when she needs to eat. They stopped by a noodle shop close by. Natsu had about 4 bowls of ramen while Lucy was on her second. She was impressed how he could eat so much but never seem to gain any type of weight. _I guess that's one of the perks of being a dragon slayer_ she thought to herself. Looking at Natsu down his fifth bowl, she saw something dash behind a trash can outside and it had a tail. Lucy quickly ran towards the trash can and Natsu confused as hell paid their tab and followed behind her.

"What is it Luce?" looking at her all puzzled

"I thought I just saw that cat, well something that had a tail"

The wind was filled with all different types of smells, mostly from the noodle shop and the rain that was making its way therr pretty fast.

"Really, where?" Natsu said

She pointed towards the trash can but as soon as Lucy took a step it ran out into a tight alley. Lucy ran towards the cat "No don't chase it you'll make it scared!" Natsu yelled.

"Well it's about to rain and I'm not getting wet for a cat" she whined "Come out kitty it's time to go home" Her boobs and butt were hindering her from entering the alley. Natsu stared at the poor girl trying to fit. He was amused of how how her breasts were squished on to the wall trying to get in the alleyway. She eventually gave it, turning around to see Natsu smirking at her.

"May I" he said deviously.

"You may" she replied in annoyance

All Natsu did was bend down, stretched his hand out and the cat jumped on to his hand, then on his head and snuggled up in his soft hair. Lucy was dumbstruck she didn't even bother questioning how she just turned around and started walking back to it's owners house.

They were really happy when they saw their cat unharmed. In fact he quickly jumped off Natsu's head and snuggled up to their youngest daughter. The family demanded they they stay because storms on this side of the country were nothing to be reckoned with. Lucy politely declined and insisted that they would find a hotel but they were assured that there wouldn't be one for the next 7-10 miles or so. Lucy and Natsu lucked at each other. "Alright thank you for letting us spend the night you guys are so kind." Lucy thanked them generously. They were showed to their room.. yes room, not rooms. Even though the family had money they didn't see the point of having a mansion if they had no one to fill it. They had 6 rooms, and 4 children. Lucy gulped when she noticed there was only one regular sized bed but the room was still bigger than hers. Seeing her discomfort "I'll take the couch you can have the bed Lucy" Natsu smiled.

They placed their bags in a corner and Lucy found her way to the shower. Natsu sat on the couch and his mind flashed back to earlier when he accidentally squeezed her breast. _Uuughh It was so soft, I wonder if they both feel like that. Lucy your moan was so sexy, I always want make you to sound like that. What if I squeezed both? Would you scream for me? or what if I sucked on them .. "_ Oh Luucee" Natsu unconsciously moaned a little louder than he should've and his eyes ripped open, he almost started stroking himself while he was on the couch. "Calm down Natsu" he said to himself.

 _OMG OMG… He was, no .. I must have been seeing things. Mmmm he sounded so sexy._ Lucy was about to grab her towel because she left it on the dresser. She had slightly opened they door when we saw Natsu grab the tent between his legs. He didn't stroke just held it and moaned… Her name …. Lucy quickly closed the door without making a sound. She wish she could've on see what she saw, on hear what she heard.. Or did she? She decided to push it to the back of her thoughts, even if she wanted to do something about it, it definitely wasn't the place for that. For the rest of the night, they talked, laughed, and played games with the family until it was time for bed. The rain pounded the windows outside, but the night was cool and it helped both of them to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail still belongs to the great Hiro Mishima!

Anything in Italics means _"thinking"_ by the way.

Hope you guys like it! feedbacks are greatly appreciated

* * *

It was a long ride home back to Magnolia. Lucy couldn't help replaying what she had heard the night before. The lust in his voice was overwhelming. While he had fallen asleep, she stroked his hair as she usually would. Her mind still puzzled as she looked down at the man sleeping on her lap. _Could he have felt the way I did? This is so confusing! How do I even approach him about this? Should I even say anything? AAhhh! Why is this so complicated?_ She leaned her head against the window lost in thought.

They still had one more week before their devices were ready. Natsu decided to go on another mission with Gray and Erza even though it' has only been a day and a half since they got back. Lucy was beat, she needed about three days worth of rest. He needed to get his mind off her. Natsu decided to go visit her before he left. She was happy he stopped by even though it was just to say he was leaving.

"Well I'm about to go now, I won't be back until tomorrow evening"

"Oh .… well be safe" Lucy pouted knowing she'll miss his company

Looking over to her night table. He was about to turn away when she squeezed his hand..

"Warren dropped these off this morning, I've just been so tired I forgot to give you yours. He said making them this time turned out to be easier than when he made Gray's and Erza's" His face lit up when he saw the brand new device in her hand.

"Whoaa way earlier than expected" She liked seeing that happy and excited look on his face it made her feel warm. "I should go before Erza kicks my ass for being late, thanks for holding on to mine Luce" Natsu said gratefully as he let himself out the window. "See you tomorrow" He winked at her as she waved warmly.

Lucy crawled back into bed, it was about 5:30 in the morning. She could never understand how he had so much energy this early. She pulled the covers over her head and laid there… _Why'd he have to leave so soon?_ Her eyes jolted open _Could he have heard when I opened the door that night? Maybe he's embarrassed and doesn't want to be around me._ Lucy whined as the thoughts clouded her head, too sleepy to think anymore, her eyes eventually closed and she drifted into sleep.

* * *

*BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP*

Her alarm went off at 8 am. She sluggishly made her way out of bed to clean up so she can start her day. After showering and fixing her hair, she decided to go to the guild for breakfast. Mira makes the best foods no matter the occasion. She grabbed her keys and fixed them in her pouch to her hips and also grabbed her new Miniature Lacrima. On her way to the guild she fondled around with the device.

"Holy crap it has a camera!" Lucy remarked, "Natsu will go crazy when he finds out"

She went through the device and saw that Gray, Erza, Warren, and Natsu were already in her contact list. _This will be pretty helpful she thought to herself._ Before she entered the guild she put the device away and ran up to Mira, yelling good morning to everyone she passed on her way.

"Good morning Mira, can I have an omelette with bacon and a pancakes please!" Lucy smiled.

"Sure!" Mira responded happily as she poured some apple juice for the celestial mage.

"How was your mission with Natsu? I thought you guys were taking Happy" Mira added slyly

"Oh.. umm, well Natsu said Happy had been spending more time with Wendy and Carla so …. you know … we … went without him" Lucy responded while toying with her fingers.

"I see.. but how was it though?" Mira shooting her a smirk

Lucy blushed "It was really … interesting, Natsu is definitely a cat person" _Obviously he's a cat person Happy's practically his son you nitwit._

Mira just smiled as how she always does and handed Lucy her breakfast. Lucy thanked her and went to her usual spot where she sits with Levy. She greeted the bluenette and started to tell her about her most recent mission with Natsu, definitely leaving out the juicy details. No matter though, Levy would tease her about all the naughty books she reads as if she wasn't a culprit too.

After finishing her meal and talking to Levy time flew pretty quickly it was now midday and it was super quiet in the guild hall due to the absence of the trouble makers. Lucy invited Levy back to her house for girl talk and to also show off a few pictures she got back from her modeling mission with Natsu prior to leaving. Levy knew the two had a thing for each other, shit everyone in the guild knew. It was just the two of them oblivious to each other.

* * *

"Awww you guys would make such a hot couple" Levy teased

Lucy blushed as she tried to change the topic by showing her another picture but her face got scarlet red when she stumbled on a picture she never saw before. It was Natsu holding her by the waist with his lips centimeters away from her neck while her hands where pulling at his jeans and before Lucy could hide the picture Levy snatched it out of her hands.

"LEVVY NOOOOO GIVE IT BACK!" Lucy whined embarrassingly

Levy stared at the picture and smirked. "My my, Is there something you want to tell me Ms. Heartfilia?"

"N..Not really" Lucy blushed

"Well why does it look like you guys are posing for the intro of a porno" Levy poked playfully

"It's not like that, the photographer wanted an intimate-ish semi-sexy photo at the end of the shoot. The other two people who were supposed to got food poising and had to leave so we decided to stay and help out, it was weird at first but.. we both enjoyed playing around like that, plus we made some extra mon.."

Lucy was cut off by Levy "No need to hide it now, you definitely wanted to rip his jeans off, I just didn't know you were the type to act it out in front of a camera, my Lu-Chan is so naughty" Levy laughed hilariously at the embarrassed girl then a pillow met her face forcefully almost falling off the couch.

Lucy laughed "I see how you lust when you look at Gajeel"

"Whhaatt! lust .. I do not!" said the blushing Levy as fixed herself on the couch

"I beg to differ" cooed Lucy

"ANYWAYS THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME" Levy looked at the time 2:30 PM. "I'm sorry Lu-Chan I have to go meet someone for a shipment of books I ordered, we'll catch up next time." The girls bid each other goodbyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro Mishima's Fairy Tail!

LEMON X LEMONS

* * *

Lucy decided that she wanted to add a few chapters to her novel, she was inspired by the new sceneries of her previous mission. She sat by her desk and started writing, minutes turned into hours then she heard a buzzing sound.. _What was that_ she thought to herself .. The sound went off again and she went over to her bed to see the screen on her Lacrima device light up.

-Message from Natsu-

Hey

Luce, is this thing even working?

"Oh yea I forgot this thing could send messages" she said out loud.

She opened the message with a time stamped 5:15 PM and started typing back:

Lucy: Yea it works just fine.

Waw.. I've been writing in my novel for almost 3 hours

Natsu: Good to know you had time to get back into it, I know you love writing

Lucy: Are you on your way back?

Natsu: Yeah it took longer than I thought it would

We probably won't make it back till a little bit later

*Lucy sat on the edge of her bed while their conversation went further*

Lucy: I see… Um

Natsu: What is it Luce?

Lucy: Well there's this photo I stumbled on from the last day of our photoshoot

Natsu: Ha ha that was fun

Lucy: Ya I enjoyed it, it's almost like they wanted us to make out or something

Lucy took a huge gulp while she waited for him to reply.. seconds turn into minutes. Her eyes widened when she reread her last message to him. _Uggh why did I say that, now it's gonna be awkward, I wish this thing had an unsend button_ she thought tp herself in frustration. Lucy flopped the device unto her bed and plunged backwards staring up at her ceiling. She heard the buzzing sound again and quickly picked up the device.

Natsu: Sorry about that I got into a dumb argument with Gray

Would you though?

Lucy: Would I ….

Make out with you?

Natsu: Yea?

I mean, it's ok if you don't.. I just..

Lucy begins to blush uncontrollably. Should she treat it like a rhetorical question? should she just ask him instead?

Lucy: I

would

Natsu sighed in relief and a big grin engulfed his face

Natsu: I'm glad you would because I've always wanted to

Really bad

Lucy feeling a bit better and bolder responded

Lucy: Really? Then why didn't you do or say something?

Natsu: It's hard for me to really say or do stuff like that cause we're best friends and I know it would ruin the relationship we have if you didn't feel the same way

Lucy was shocked by his response. He wasn't dense after all. He valued their friendship just as much as she did.

Lucy: I feel the same way Natsu but I've been wanted to kiss you and being on that mission alone with you just made it harder for me to act like I…

DIDN'T want you

Natsu: *cups your face, gently kisses you slowly while nudging your lips with my tongue*

Blushing furiously, she quirked her eyebrow and rolled over on her stomach. _What is he doing?_

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: just play along

Lucy: umm .. Natsu… how am I supposed to?

Natsu: Geez Luce you're a writer you're supposed to be really good at this

Lucy: So you're implying that I write smut?

Natsu: just shut up and kiss me

Lucy: I suck on your bottom lip while I run my hands up and down your biceps

 _He smirked_

"What are you over there grinning at Flame-brain?" Gray teased

"None of your business" Natsu said shooing Gray away

Erza smiled as she watched the two. She knew they'd always be good friends even if they wouldn't admit it.

Natsu: I pull you closer and tilt my head so we can deepen our kiss. My hands wrapping around your hips

Lucy: breaking our kiss, I kiss your neck slowly down to your collar and run my tongue along your shoulder

Natsu: Gosh Luce that feels really good!

Lucy: Oh?

I start running my hands up under your vest admiring your muscles body and moving my kisses back to your neck

Natsu: Reaching down lower past your hips, I grip your firm ass while you kiss me

She couldn't deny that she felt something while messaging Natsu. She felt a slight tingle in the bottom of her stomach. She wanted to know what it was like to be held like that by him. His large hands feeling all over her. She unconsciously crossed her legs while she laid there.

Lucy: Mmmmm

Natsu: I just made it home, gimi a sec

Natsu dropped his bag. He didn't bother turning the lights on in his living room even though it was a little dark. He laid on his couch, thoughts deep into his coversation with Lucy. She on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to say next.

Natsu: I turn you around and brace you against the wall in your living room

Licking and sucking your neck while I rip your shirt off

Lucy: You could've just ask me to take it off!

Natsu: No fun in that

I reach around to your boobs and squueeeezzee mmmmmm

Lucy: Oooh Natsuu!

Natsu: Pinching your nipples

Damn you're making me so hard Luce

Using my leg to nudge yours open yours wider

Igrind on you so you can feel my boner

She almost let out a moan while she laid there. She removed her shorts and crossed her legs even tighter hoping it would help to release some of her core's tension.

Lucy: Natsuuu PLEASE

As much as everyone thought Natsu was dense he wasn't, his dragon hearing and smell was keen to all the gossip and smut that went on between almost everyone in the guild. He had picked up a few things from the older men in the guild, but Cana might have been the most detailed of everyone else. In fact, in her drunk stage told Natsu that girls get really wet when they're turned on and they loved to be licked all over. Of course he blushed like crazy. Plus Natsu always noticed something different about the girls who read cheesy romance books. Sometimes they'd smell ok but when he saw them reading their scent was different. He eventually figured out that they were horny whenever they ready those books, but Lucy. There was something about her scent that was so outstanding.

Natsu: Please what Luce?

I run my hand up the back of your thighs and under your skirt, sliding my middle finger over your thong

Luuuccyy you're so wet

Lucy: Nastuuu please stop teasing me !

Natsu: But you like it don't you?

I slide my finger between your wet folds and over your clit again and again until it slides in your slit

Oooohh…. soo…. waaarmm Luce, you smell amazing

Lucy's eyes widen when she felt how wet she had gotten and she jolted in pleasure when she did what he texted her. Running her fingers up and down her clit and inserting a finger she moaned in pleasure. It was one thing to play with herself but reading something like this from Natsu made the feeling so much more intense. She got so caught up in the feeling she almost forgot to respond to Natsu.

 _Why was she taking so long to respond? Did she fall asleep leaving him hard and in need of her company?_ Natsu raised an eyebrow when he found himself in the shower. _He pumped his cock a few times just thinking about Lucy's legs in the air while he stroked her._ He heard the device vibrating across the counter in his bathroom. He washed off and wrapped a towel around his torso. He was intrigued by her response.

* * *

 **Let me know if I should continue in the comments section :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Intense Lemon ahead!

* * *

Lucy: Natsu I'm so sorry about that

You just made me so…. hot and bothered

Natsu: it's fine no worries, now you have to make it up to me for making me wait so long

He decided to take a walk and his legs brought him in the direction of Lucy's house.

Lucy: I'd love feel you in my hand

She couldn't quite seem to be as explicit as Natsu. It made her feel embarrassed. Natsu picking up on her shyness decided he'd just act like he has no idea what she means.

Natsu: what do you mean? You hug me all the time

Lucy: I mean how it feels

Natsu: What's "it" Luce?

Lucy: Please don't make me say it

Natsu: Well how are you gonna make it up to me if I don't know what you're talking about Luuuuccyy?

Lucy: I… I wanna feel your cock in my hand!

*She blushed intensely*

Natsu: and then what?

Lucy: Stoke it because I wanna make you feel good

He licked his lips at her response and felt himself twitch in his boxers

Natsu: Don't stop Luce

Lucy: I'd run my hand down your shaft and to your balls

Give them a gentle squeeze while I lick from your chest down to your belly button

Natsu: Ahhhhhh…. Can you show me Luce?

Lucy: but how?

Natsu: Open the window

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu standing outside in clear view of her ass in her thongs. She almost fell off the bed. Having no idea where she threw her shorts in the heat of the moment. She grabbed a stray towel and wrapped it around her hips. Natsu chuckled at her clumsiness. She opened the window face red as Erza's hair. He instantly smelt her arousal and closed his eyes trying to hold himself back.

Lucy broke the silence "I didn't know you were coming over" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I uhhh.. well you took forever to respond. So I decided to come over to see what you were up to" he flashed a crooked smile. _I guess that's what she was looking for._

Natsu reached over and grabbed her shorts from the floor, he winced at how wet it was. Then the smell of her arousal hit him again.

"This what you were looking for?" handing the tiny material to her

She took it from his hand and walked to her closet, with Natsu following closely behind. After discarding it in her laundry hamper, she turned around and bumped into him.

"Eeepp!" She squealed nervously

Natsu asked in lustful low tone "Why do you have a towel on Luce?"

She's never seen him look like this before. He was sexy and irresistible, before she could answer Natsu was tugging on her towel and it fell to the floor. Captivated by his actions, Lucy stared at his lips as he unconsciously licked them. Shivers ran down her spine and between her legs. Natsu was lost in the smell emanating from her and he lounged forward and began kissing and nipping her lips making her exhale in pleasure. He lifted her to her dresser and tilted her head up. Without any questions he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Surprised by his action, Lucy couldn't help but to wrap her legs around his torso. They poked at each others tongues and moaned with responses.

Natsu reached down to her breast and knead them roughly, she broke from their wet kiss for a breath and he rolled her stiffened nipples between his fingers. She groaned and arched her back into him. Looking up at him she gestured for him to take his shirt off, and he did in a flash. Her lips met his muscular chest and she licked from the center to his right nippled Natsu hissed a the motion, he himself was unaware that that was a sensitive spot. He squeezed the outsides of her thighs and moaned at the feeling of her warm tongue gliding over his other nipple. He unwrapped her legs from around him and slid two fingers over her damped thong. Lucy shivered and bit his neck in excitement. He moved his fingers up to her clit and pressed on it earning a groan from the beautiful girl below him. He slipped her thong to the side and entered a finger.

"Naah..tssu!" she pleaded

"Ugghh Luucee you're so tight" he groaned while nipping at her neck

He removed his digit and she whimpered. Bringing his finger up he admired her wetness. She watched as he sucked all her juices off, her brown eyes widened, she blushed in astonishment and he moaned at the taste. He brought his hand down and started fingering her slowly while he made her taste herself from his lips. All her sounds being swallowed up in his kisses. He added a second finger and Lucy's lips parted, she started bucking her hips forward onto his fingers, she was so close to her peak. She unintentionally opened her legs wider. Her gesture made his cock throb almost painfully, but he needed to make sure she was one hundred percent ready for him.

Natsu took this as an invitation, got on his knees, and kissed her inner thighs without removing his fingers. He sucked and marked her creamy flesh until he was face to face with her folds. Staring up at her he used his tongue to tease her clit taking Lucy to a different level of sensitivity. She screamed as he lapped his tongue around her bud she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. Natsu made his fingers walk inside her soaking slit humming at the taste, her pants, and moans were driving him insane. Placing both hands under and around her thighs, he pulled her to the edge of the dresser and dived head first between her legs. Alternating between his tongue and his thumb to pleasure her clit. Lucy was pushed over the edge and became undone instantly. Riding out her orgasm on his face while he drank every sip of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Blah blah blah Hiro Mashima

This one is short, don't kill me

* * *

Eyes now low and filled with lust, Lucy slid off her dresser and Natsu backed up until the back of his legs were touching her bed. With one finger, she poked his chest forcefully until he fell to her bed. She unbuckled his belt and he slipped his pants along with his boxers off. His erection pointing straight up and twitching Lucy was concerned that she wouldn't be able to take all of him. Natsu sensing her concern "I promise I'll be gentle, I'd never hurt you"

Accepting his reassurance she placed both hands on his hard length. He was smooth yet solid. He looked so appetizing, her tongue darted out and licked without even getting permission from her brain. "Luuuuce!" his eyes rolled back and she licked all the way down his shaft and back up, removing her lips, she stroked while she stared at him. He looked down at her in pleasure panting, he took a handful of her hair and pulled her down on his hard rod. She found it so stimulating when he took charge it made her soak even more.

She pushed his large member back to his tummy and placed wet kisses from the head, down his shaft, and to his balls. "Fuucckk," he moaned and his toes curled. She noticed she had found another sensitive spot. This time she deliberately licked and sucked on his balls until he was squirming and panting under her. After she decided he had enough she placed his dick in her mouth and started bobbing on the head. "L..loweerr" he grunted and she complied.

She was now taking half of his cock in her mouth while stroking the rest in her hand. His head fell back and his eyes shut while he started thrusting into her mouth slowly, Lucy's eyes widened at his actions and she shifted a little to accommodate more of him in her mouth. His lewd actions made the feeling in her core rise again, this time it was more intense. She couldn't decide if she should be embarrassed by her actions because her body would completely deny it.

'Luucceee ...I'mm" he moaned while pulling her head down on the rest of his cock. He immediately released her after being so close to exploding in her mouth. She gagged a little, but with the blush on her face he knew she liked it. She herself knew she liked it and there was no way that slipped past Natsu but he didn't want to finish that way, at least not for their first time but Lucy had other intensions. She placed his dick back into her mouth, Natsu darted his eyes back to her, surprised by her actions he gulped. She took more of him into her mouth this time earning a huge grunt from him.

Her actions became bolder, he watched in amazement as her saliva ran down his pulsing cock. She sucked him harder and faster, taking him in even deeper than before. She remembered what Cana had told her and it was on replay in her head, "… _the more turned in you are, the more you'll want in your mouth. Your reflexes won't even matter anymore cause you'll be too busy thinking about how wet his sounds and your own actions make you. Just relax and take it all in…_ "

He was now fully aware of what her goal was. She moaned while she sucked, staring up at him and making sexy slurping noises he couldn't resist placing both hands on each sides of her head. "Aahhhhh... a..are y..you sure?" he asked in full bliss, she plopped his dick out of her mouth and nodded. Holding the base of his cock he slid back into her mouth, holding her her head and stroking "Luuceee your mouth feels soooo fucking gooood" he stroked again and again until his head touched the back of her throat he immediately came. Shooting his load in her mouth she flinched at the taste but still slurped him down. His breath uneven but still surprisingly hard. "That.. was … ama..zing" he panted. He thought back to his statement _"…I'll be gentle"_

Impossible.

* * *

 **I'll make it up in the next chapter don't worry...**


	7. Chapter 7

SUPER ZESTY

Hiro Mashima's Fairies

* * *

Natsu wanted to ravish her body, mark her so everyone could see who she belonged to, and fuck her until she forgot what day it was. He wanted to be so deep inside her, she'd remember the feel of his hard dick every time she touched herself. He pulled her onto the bed and he hovered over her. Lips needing to taste her again, unable to take anymore taunting he started grinding his cock onto her overwhelmingly wet folds. His cock sliding between so easily, she instinctively wrapped her legs around him and with that change of angle his dick slowly started to penetrate her cunt. He tried his best to slowly enter, it was frustrating. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to withstand the pain from just the head entering.

He hissed at how tight she was. Just the idea of him being the first to take her in this way made him feel great. He stretched her by lowering himself completely into her, tears ran down the side of her face and he paused, holding himself up on one elbow, kissed her softly and comforted her by stroking her cheek. He waited for her to adjust to both his length and width. "You can move now" a faint whisper held his attention. He looked down at her and smiled. This kiss this time was hot and passionated while he withdrew almost all of himself then slid slowly all the way in "Ngghh" she moaned both in pleasure and pain. Her moans swallowed up by the man above her, she found it sexy. He continued with this action all pain disappeared and she was now bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

She ran her fingers through his soft hair and pulled every time he bucked into her. She pulled him back down and licked his neck, "Mmmmm soooo… wet" he moaned. Shivers running up and down her spine, she pressed her large chest into him. He eased up immediately and squeezed and twisted her protruding nipples. "NAAATTS—" her squeal was cut off by him forcing his tongue into her mouth.

 _Your mine_

She used both her hands to grab his hair but he didn't want to be touched by her, not right now. He wanted to dominate. He aggressively pinned both her arms above her head with his right hand and used his left to massage her breast. She squirmed beneath him and his hand held her wrists tighter.

 _Mine_

He leaned down, sucked, and flicked his tongue all over her breasts leaving love bites of all different shapes and sizes. Hips still thrusting into her now creamy cavern. The sounds of bare flash slapping on each other echoed the room. He placed on her side with her back facing him, she was slightly concerned.

"What aaree youuu do—" He had turned her head to capture her lips, his arm snaked under hers. He parted her leg by placing her left flexed in the air. His fingers quickly found her moistened hole and plugged in. She gasped and his speed, grinding her hips against his fingers he groaned. "Lucy Im sorry..I .. just can't…hold back… any..more" before she could process what he meant he was sliding his dick into her welcoming pussy again causing her to arche her back.

 _Mine forever_

He dug his fingers into her hips and held her in place while he pounded her from behind. She grabbed the closest pillow and tried to muffle her screams but it was yanked from her arms and tossed it somewhere on the floor. He reached over and stuck two fingers into her mouth. She was surprised, "If you wanna be quiet ….. SUCK!" he growled, his tone made her melt. She licked and sucked his fingers as if it was his dick. "Your so nasty Luccyyy" he forced his finger deeper into her mouth and bit the back of her neck. A muffled scream would have came out if he hadn't started fingering her mouth. "Fuuckk you make my dick so hard, I wana punish you so bad" Natsu bit her neck again and Lucy ground her hips harder on against his deep strokes.

 _You will bare my kids_

Natsu rolled her onto her tummy, without withdrawing from his slippery tavern. She was now on all fours and the sight made him want to devour her. Quickly pulling out, he parted her lips and lapped up her juices. Her massaged her ass while he tongue fucked that creamy pussy. "NATSSUU YESSS" he squeezed her ass together then a part "NNGGHH" she arched her back. His thumb brushed over her ass and without her knowing her body pushed back against the sensation. Natsu arched and eyebrow then smirked.

He sucked gently on her bud while he pressed his thumb on her ass and the blonde squealed at a pitch he hasn't heard all night. "Damn Luce why didn't you tell me you like your ass being played with" His lewdness made her flush brightly "I….I … I didn't know eithe—" He licked his thumb and pressed it harder on her ass this time "Fuuuuckkk" she groaned and his dick twitched painfully. He slid in again forcefully and she gasped. "No" he stroked "More" he stroked again "Secrets."

He started pounding her again and she arched her back. He couldn't help but to grab a fist full of her long blond hair. "I … I'M … SO..OORR…RY" she panted and he smacked her ass. Lucy squealed and Natsu drove his cock in harder. Her mouth sightly parted as she turned to look back at him. "Ugghh you like it when I fuck you rough Luce?" she was so far gone into pleasure, she no longer felt shyness nor shame. "Yeeesss and I like it when you eat me out and play with my ass" Natsu pulled out quickly and squeezed the head of his cock. He tried his best to hold back but her unexpected remark made him come all over her ass. "Fuuu..cckk LUCY your amazing" Natsu panted trying to catch his breath.

* * *

 **Want more? Let me knoooww**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry guys! I told myself I wasn't gonna be one of those writers that just disappear after the first few chapters but.. *sigh* life happened and work is just…. Great but time consuming tbh.**  
 **Wish you guys were more interactive *pouts*… Give me some motivation to continue this story by commenting.**

 **I also wanna thank the two ppl that commented on my story and the ones that are following, you guys are AmAzInG.**

 **Enough ranting, here we go!**

 **Hiro Mashima … ya'll know the drill.**

* * *

He fell beside his sexy blonde and reached over for the towel that was discarded on the floor. He wiped his semen from her gorgeous body and smirked. Lucy laid on her tummy, eyes lidded while she admired her pink haired friend…." _friend_?" she thought to herself. Natsu pulled her closer, wrapped his arm around her waist and she nuzzled into the side of his neck. "Umm, Natsu?" she said sleepily.

"Hm?" he responded lowly.

They both passed out. It was about 9:30pm and Happy was wondering were in gods name his best friend was. He flew to Lucy's house and peeped through her window and almost freaked when we saw the two cuddled up, and sleeping butt naked. He hurriedly flew back to Wendy's place and figured he would bribe Natsu for fish when he saw him tomorrow in order to keep his secret. Happy snickered to himself before asking Wendy if he could spend the night.

* * *

Lucy looked over at her clock, vision blurred by her sleepiness she couldn't figure out if it was saying 6:30am or 8:30am. She rubbed her eyes and looked at it again "6:30am why am I up so early" she groaned. She heard rummaging coming from her kitchen, she looked around and saw Natsu's scarf on her night table, her thong on the edge of her bed, his shorts in front of her dresser, and her top … nowhere to be found… "OMG … we .. slept together" she squealed a bright blush coating her cheeks. She ran to her long mirror that hung from her closet door. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw all the hickies Natsu gave her. They trailed from her neck, down to her breast, her tummy, and on the inside her right thigh. She trailed her hand down each and everyone of them trying to figure out when this all happened, she also noticed that they were only on the right side of her body. "Like them?" a husky voice asked from the door that separated her bedroom from the kitchen. "I…When?…mhm" she nodded in content. Natsu smiled sweetly bringing her some orange juice "Good, because you're beautiful."

"Thank you" she blushed. "I just turned the stove on to make us some breakfast" Natsu responded. Lucy ran into the kitchen without thinking twice. Thank the gods he didn't start doing anything crazy, he only cracked the eggs and placed them into a bowl. "Natsu that's the oven.. are you gonna bake us some eggs?" she laughed. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. She turned the stove off and told him to whisk the eggs and get a few other items from the fridge ensuring him that she would take over as soon ash she freshened up in the bathroom.

Meanwhile Lucy was in the bathroom Natsu texted Gray.

Natsu: Hey man! If you're at the guild can you tell Happy to come to Lucy's place for breakfast?

Gray: Tf! Do I look like a messenger to you?

Gray was secretly admiring the way Juvia's hips swayed when she got up to go get them some hot chocolate from Mira. He really wants to pursue her but he's had so much on his mind since Ultear's disappearance after the Grand Magic games and the discovery of his father's magic passed on to him.

Natsu: Can you just do it!?

Gray: Whatever, why are you at Lucy's place so early anyways? You know she likes her beauty sleep

Natsu: None of your business Ice Princess

Gray: Well fuck you too flame dick

* * *

Every now and then Natsu would watch her mix ingredients in to make breakfast, then disappear.

Within 15 mins Happy flew through Lucy's window. "Hey little buddy did ya miss me?" Happy smirked at Natsu.

"I saw you two last night" Happy cooed. Lucy's mouth dropped and Natsu stared at him.

"Yeah? doing what?" Natsu arched an eyebrow stuffing a slice of bread in his mouth.

"Sleeping" Happy teased …. They both sighed in unison

"BUTT NAKKEED!" He yelled. Lucy almost chocked on her homemade strawberry smoothie and Natsu's eyes widened.

"You guys liiiiikkkee each other" Happy chimed.

"ALRIGHT CAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Lucy responded irritatingly but with a slight blush.

Happy grinned mischievously "I want a fish everyday until you guys decide to tell everyone"

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other.. It didn't seem like a bad.

"But!" He interrupted "If you forget, I won't remind you and I'll tell everyone, as a matter of fact make that 2 fishes… Everyday

"You're pushing it CAT!" Lucy growled

Natsu laughed.. "Well it's a good thing Lucy saved these" he smiled as he took two fishes out Lucy's fridge. Happy's mouth instantly salivated and his eyes turned into the shape of hearts. Happy thanked them and prepared himself for departure. "Where ya going Happy?" Natsu pouted. "To see Carla, Wendy is making fish cakes today!"

Happy left, Natsu and Lucy finished their breakfast. "Hey Luce.. did you want talk about something last night?" She was doing the dishes while Natsu dried them. "Um…I think I wanted assskkkkk... Ahhhh" she moaned. He was grinding himself on her ass causing her to press more on to the sink. He reached around to her breasts and squeezed them gently and her head snapped back on to his shoulder. He loved how easily he made her melt and she loved to be touched by him.

He reached around to her breasts and squeezed tNatsu ran his left hand up to her neck and turned her head so he could place a heated kiss on her soft lips.

"Natsu.." she whispered

"Yeah baby?" he replied softly while placing kisses on her exposed neck

Lucy's eyes tore open and she was flaming red. " _He just... called me... baby! Not Luce nor Lucy"_ she thought to herself. She looked at him but his eyes were closed, he looked so peaceful, so happy, like this is where he was meant to be.

" did you shower this morning?" she stuttered and he chuckled...

"That's what you ask after I call you baby?"

"I ... I mean... I like it... really like it" she blushed. "It makes me feel good" she mumbled under her breath

"To answer your question... no.. BUT I brushed, I found your spare box in the bathroom. I know you have them because the girls are alway coming over to have sleep overs" he rolled his eyes.

"At least you brushed, I appreciate that but you still have to take a shower"

"How about you shower with me?"

"I uuuhh" she moved a little to turn the pipe off.

"A bath then?" he knew she couldn't pass that up

If you know Lucy, she is a sucker for baths. She hasn't had one since she came back from her last mission with Natsu. She fought with her heart and body. Her heart was naive and believed that sharing a bath with Nastu would relaxing, her back pressing on his strong chest, the warm water soothing her aching body from last night's activities. While her body screamed " _ride his dick off in that tub_."

Before Lucy could answer his question she was swept up into his arms over his shoulder. She squealed at his actions and smacked his back repeatedly. "Put me down Natsu Dragneel!" the busty girl demanded and Natsu smirked at her childish behavior. He gently let her go and by her surprise the tub was already ready. She looked at him and smiled.


End file.
